The Thief
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Juste une histoire courte entre un voleur aux drôles de méthodes et un héros facilement distrait. Fluff, humour, OS terminé.


Bonjour ! Je me suis inscrite sur tumblr genre hier, sur un coup de tête, et je connaissais de nom seulement mais ce site finira par avoir ma peau. C'est génial. Vive les Prompts de Tumblr.

Ce petit Os est écrit suite au Prompt BatJokes 98, tellement _relatable_ à l'Ironfrost !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Il était peut-être le voleur le plus renommé de la Nouvelle Orléans, rien n'empêcherait Anthony Stark de le stopper dans son action criminelle. Il avait longtemps pensé que la prochaine fois qu'il se trouverait face a lui, il ne lui laisserait absolument aucune chance de le duper.

« Eh bien, Homme de Fer, on a une panne de cerveau ? »

La voix moqueuse du voleur le fit revenir à la réalité. Il releva son masque, ricanant.

« Ne te bile pas, Rudolph. Tu ne sortiras pas de ce musée avec le diamant. »

Le voleur rit doucement, haussant les épaules, détaillant le héros de ses yeux verts.

« Je volerai tout ce que je veux voler, et ce n'est pas la boite de conserve que tu es qui va m'en empêcher. »

Anthony leva le bras, prêt à l'attaquer à tout moment. Il se dit que peut être Loki pouvait voler tout ce qui était _matériel_ , mais qu'il ne pourrait pas lui voler son cœur, peu importait la façon.

« Ce qui me fait réaliser un truc. »

Loki croisa les bras et s'adossa à la vitrine a moitié brisée. Il semblait scanner l'Iron Man, et Anthony voulait bien avouer que d'être dévisagé par de tels yeux était aussi plaisant que dérangeant.

« Tu es superbe, au passage. »

Anthony cligna stupidement des yeux, un peu sous le choc.

« Hein ?  
\- Deux. »

Et tout ce qu'il fallut à Loki pour qu'il se téléporte loin d'ici avec le très cher et maudit Diamant Hope, laissant Anthony sur le carreau, seul et surpris dans un musée vide en pleine nuit.

* * *

Bon. Il l'avait piégé une fois, pas deux. Cette fois, c'était dans le sous-sols du Pentagone qu'ils se trouvaient, alors que Loki essayait de voler le Gravitonium. Anthony se promit de rester attentif, il ne se ferait pas distraire cette fois.

« Oh, Sexy, c'est toujours un plaisir de te voir. »

Loki ricana alors qu'Anthony essayait vraiment de ne pas réagir à la pique du voleur.

« Pas cette fois, Loki. Eloignes toi de ce coffre. Dernier avertissement. »

Le voleur le regarda, l'air de dire « Franchement, j'y crois pas une seule seconde, meh. »

Il fit apparaître un clone qui ouvrit le coffre alors que son lui originel se battait contre le super héros.

Alors que le clone entrait dans le coffre, le vrai lui se retrouva à terre, Anthony assit au-dessus de lui pour l'immobiliser. Il sourit mesquinement, alors que le héros récitait les traditionnels droits.

« Tu as le droit de garder le silence, Rudolph. Tout ce que tu diras pourra être rete –mmph ! »

Loki l'avait coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase en l'embrassant, et Seigneur ! Quel baiser ! Anthony en avait connu des baisers, mais ça, c'était chaud, c'était interdit, parce qu'ils étaient ennemis, et c'était foutrement bon.

Il le repoussa rapidement, parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas montrer qu'il avait aimé, merde. Le temps qu'il se relève, le coffre était vide, et Loki avait filé.

Fait chier.

* * *

La troisième fois qu'ils se virent, ce fut dans les salles du Louvre. Loki essayait de s'emparer de la Joconde, et Anthony était prêt a TOUT de la part du voleur. Mais pour une fois, il ne voulait pas l'arêeter. Il avait découvert deux trois trucs qui … changeaient la donne.

Loki ne l'attaqua même pas. Il s'approcha juste de lui, glissant ses doigts sur l'armure de Tony.

« Je veux juste protéger ces trésors des Hommes. Ils finiront par tout détruire, tu sais. »

Anthony releva son masque, regardant le voleur dans les yeux.

« Je sais. »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que .. ?

« Je sais aussi pour les projets déclassifiés du Shield. Le soldat de l'hiver, les armes de destruction massive, les expérimentations de technologie Chitauri, le programme Geostorm … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bosser avec ces gars-là. »

Le voleur sourit, le plaisir brillant dans ses yeux verts. Anthony quitta son armure, et cette fois ci ce fut lui, qui devant les caméras de surveillance du musée du Louvre, qui embrassa Loki avant qu'ils ne soient téleportés, tous les deux, l'armure, et la Joconde, loin d'ici.

* * *

Et a partir de ce moment-là, on peut comprendre que tout partit en vrille. Bien sûr, qui pouvait arrêter ce duo infernal ? On avait envoyé les XMens pour stopper leurs cambriolages, et ce fut un échec. On envoya les Avengers, et ce fut aussi un échec.

Bref, Anthony et Loki étaient une sorte de tornade criminelle positive, un bouleversement nécessaire pour le changement vers quelque chose de meilleur.

« Je t'avais dit que je volerais tout ce que je voulais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Anthony baissa les yeux vers Loki qui était allongé dans leur lit, tout contre lui.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Et donc, Rudolph ?  
\- Alors je l'ai ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, frissonnant parce que Loki continuait de tracer des arabesques sur la peau de son torse.

« Quoi ?  
\- Ton cœur, je l'ai ? »

Loki releva son visage vers lui. Anthony embrassa son front, souriant.

« Oui, tu l'as. Et tu l'as si bien volé que je sais qu'il sera toujours à toi. »

* * *

Déja fini, mais parfois, mieux vaut ne pas prolonger le truc ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et on se retrouve bientôt !  
A plus dans l'bus

Eris

 _Merci pour vos reviews sur Pesto ou Carbonara et Le bonheur dans le chaos, btw._


End file.
